


Danger of Love

by kjoonsmoonbebe



Category: A.C.E, ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjoonsmoonbebe/pseuds/kjoonsmoonbebe
Summary: Taehyung is a quiet, reserved boy with an obsession for true crime murder mysteries. He's always known hes had a darker side to him and he decides to live out some of his fantasies. Jimin is a boy who's planning to get out of town after killing someone., but he needs to kill again. He hitchhikes on the side of the interstate, where Taehyung just so happens to be looking for his victim. then, he spots Jimin on the side of the road and pulls over. he believes the tiny boy will be easy prey and Jimin thinks the same. So Taehyung gives the boy a ride.Who will kill who first?
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Taehyung

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some obvious gore and stuff here. Things like blood, kidnapping, non-consent, will be featured. I'll try not to be too graphic ;).
> 
> THIS AU IS NOT MEANT TO BEGIN ANY FANDOM WARS OR PORTRAY ANY K-IDOL AS EVIL OR WORTHY OF DYING!! (i love them all)
> 
> I hope you all understand and aren't disappointed by the roles i assigned to the idols and their purposes in this fic.
> 
> Leave comments and let me know what you think!! this will be a multiple chapter fic so follow along and save where you leave off!

Kim Taehyung. Some people know him as V. But many people don't get the chance to ask his name. The boy is frightening, someone who doesn't like associating with people often and avoids it for as long as he can. If it's absolutely needed he does as minimal talking as possible. Everyone knows that Taehyung has been a bit off. After suffering the loss of his older brother, whom he looked up to so much, something in him just clicked. He wasn't the same. He came to school after the accident although many people would think you'd stay home after something like that happened. 

When the accident had taken place, Taehyung was about 10. He was on his way to get takeout with his brother and the car had collided with a drunk driver. Taehyung was is the backseat, shielding him from most of the impact, but he received massive trauma to his frontal cortex. The part of the brain that controls emotional expression and sexual behaviors. He didn't feel like himself anymore so he isolated and stayed to himself, every minute of everyday. Some days he killed little bugs. Other days he moved on to bigger things like birds and squirrels he'd see nesting outside of his house. They didn't put up much of a fight and he liked that. He liked that they could be subdued easily. One day, one of Taehyung's neighbors had reported her cat missing, and everyone on the block had heard of his little animal killing escapades. They knew he had done something to the cat. But they also knew he suffered from serious issues and brain trauma. He was sick, a sick boy who just needs help. 

He took a break from hurting animals for a few years. He spent most of his time with his nose in a book in a library somewhere. By now he was 20 and he'd read every book he could get his hands on, and eventually he worked his way to the section where books about murders and kidnapping had been placed. These books sparked a newfound interest in Taehyung. He read about Korean murderers like Yoo Young-Chul, American ones like Ted Bundy, and Jeffery Dahmer, and a single British one about Jack the Ripper. Quite frankly he couldn't get enough.

These books made him wonder if he was sane. He knew he felt remorse and things that normal people felt, but he had a wild streak. He was a sadist, that much was clear. He got turned on by people being hurt and tied up and struggling to get free, but not necessarily in a sexual way. The boy had never been naked in the same room as anybody, let alone had a sexual encounter. 

"Taehyung hyung," the library volunteer Beomgyu tapped him.

He had been reading his current book A Corpse in the Koryo so heavily he blocked everyone out.

He grunted in response. 

"Library is closing soon," he points to the clock."Do you need help cleaning up?"

"No. No thank you."

"O-okay, get home safe Hyung."

"Thanks," he goes silent as he cleans up his table. 

Beomgyu lingers in the same position until Taehyung walks a few feet away and then stops,"You too," he grumbles and completely leaves the library.

Reading these books made him want more than an animal kill. He was looking for something bigger. Something that would put up a fight and challenge him a bit more. Something that would satisfy him better than any animal ever could. 

He wandered the streets of downtown Seoul looking for the nearest bus and made his way home thinking further about soothing his need to hurt something bigger than a squirrel. He didn't want to get in over his head, but his thoughts were filled with how, and where he could execute such plans. he pushes the thoughts out of his head for now, and attempts to enjoy the bus ride home. He had a lot of studying to do.


	2. Jimin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimin's chapter is gonna be more graphic and way longer than Taehyung's.
> 
> Degrading names and bullying will be used in this chapter. ( just a warning)
> 
> THIS AU IS NOT MEANT TO BEGIN ANY FANDOM WARS OR PORTRAY ANY K-IDOL AS EVIL OR WORTHY OF DYING!! (i love them all)
> 
> I hope you all understand and aren't disappointed by the roles i assigned to the idols and their purposes in this fic.
> 
> Leave comments and let me know what you think!! this will be a multiple chapter fic so follow along and save where you leave off!

Jimin was the complete opposite of Taehyung. He didn't radiate bad boy vibes, in fact, he was an angel. Everyone loved him. He loved to party and drink and hang out with friends. His friends made him so happy. They made him feel at home and so so comfortable when they were around. He got invited to parties every week, but he only attended on weekends because he knew his classes were more important. 

Today was Friday and he was sitting in his last class of the week. His professor, Mr. Lee, had just finished up his lesson on Shakespearean plays. As he dismisses the class, Jimin yanks his best friend Sungwoon by his arm so he can't walk out without him.

"What is it Min?" 

"Could you maybe walk me home," Jimin asks quietly.

"Have they been harrassing you again?" 

Sadly, he wasn't angelic in the eyes of everyone. No, there were people who couldn't stand Jimin. They called him so many names as he walked from class to class. They catcalled at him as he walked to his off campus dorm. They made his life hell, when all he wanted was to be left alone.

Jimin says nothing, but he covers his face with the sleeves of his hoodie, seemingly wiping away tears.

"Min answer me," Sungwoon sternly speaks.

"Yes.."

"I swear, I'll hurt them-"

"Sungwoon no. Just walk me home please. Please.."

"Okay I will, just no crying alright?"

Jimin only nods.

They begin walking in silence on the sidewalk. The closer they got to his apartment, the louder people talking from nearby apartments could be heard. There was one person in particular who Jimin was afraid to run into. Hosung. 

He began to see Jimin walking home everyday and he noticed how Jimin looked. Some days, he was fully decked out in makeup and a nice pair of ripped jeans with fishnets underneath. Others, he was sporting a regular shirt and skinny jeans that hugged his thighs and ass, and he had a bareface to match. At first Hosung's apparent admiration for Jimin was nice and sweet. Until one day he approached the boy and asked to go further then being friends. He was asked to go on a date and of course Jimin said yes, because the former seemed nice.

The date was enjoyable, the two went out for dinner and caught a movie. Jimin liked Hosung, but he thought taking Jimin on a date would mean a one way ticket into his pants. Jimin was disgusted and said he never wanted to see him again. Hosung didn't like that answer and hes's been taking his anger out on the poor boy for denying him ever since. He and his friends shouted things at him, things that made him terrified to walk out of the house alone and everyday he asks a different friend to walk him to and back from classes.

They started to get closer to Hosung's apartment and it made Jimin anxious. Sungwoon tried to get Jimin to breathe but as soon as Hosung's voice was clearer and louder, he began to tremble and hyperventilate. 

"Well well well," Hosung shouts upon noticing Jimin and Sungwoon. "If it isn't my favorite whore. And his," he stops to chuckle, "bodyguard?"

A string of laughter follows after his comment. Jimin knows they come from his tormentors friends.

"Shut up Hosung," Sungwoon retaliates and pushes Jimin behind him.

"Aw, what'll you do if I don't?"

"I don't honestly think you wanna find out."

Hosung just chuckles at the statement. He finds it amusing as Jimin cowers behind someone smaller than he is himself. 

"Oh kitten, have I frightened you?"

Sungwoon tries to keep walking with his friend, but Hosung steps off of his front porch and gets closer to the two. His own friends surrounding them from behind. 

"Precious where are you going," Hosung demands.

"A-away from you Hosung," Jimins voice cracks.

"You know, all of this could have been avoided if you would have just slept with me," he states blandly, rolling his eyes.

A sudden surge of anger runs through Jimin."I didn't want to sleep with you Hosung, and I'll be fucking damned if you thought I was just gonna let you for taking me out on a date."

Hosung is quiet once those words are thrown at him. 

"Listen slut," he gets closer to Jimin. "God you would have been such a good fuck."

Jimin feels sick, he would vomit and pass out if Sungwoon wasn't holding him up.

"Lou that's enough!" 

A voice comes booming from the front door of his apartment. 

"Heyyyy Wooyoung."

"Oh fuck off. Leave him alone he didn't do anything to you."

"Mind your own Wooyoung."

"I'm sure the college board would like to hear about this harassment," he states simply.

"You wouldn't," Hosung squints at the older.

"Someone has to keep your ass in check and that person is me."

"Sorry hyung."

"Aww there go the honorifics," Wooyoung sighs. "You guys should go."

"This isn't over slut," Hosung whispers

Jimin needs no further talking to. He takes his leave with Sungwoon and runs back to his apartment.

Once inside he collapses on his bed feeling so terrible and disgusting. Sungwoon just rubs his back and consoles him. He's gotta get rid of Hosung and he knows he does.


	3. Get Out More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GRAPHIC GRAPHIC GRAPHIC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS MY VMIN AU IS NOT MEANT TO BEGIN ANY FANDOM WARS OR PORTRAY ANY K-IDOL AS EVIL OR WORTHY OF DYING!!
> 
> I hope you all understand and aren't disappointed by the roles I assigned to the idols and their purposes in this fic.

Jimin remembers waking up in the morning with a killer headache. Probably from crying all night. Sungwoon didn't really know what to do or who to call, so he just stayed and comforted his friend. And sure enough, when Jimin could open his eyes more than halfway, he spotted his friend sleeping on the chair adjacent to him. He didn't have a blanket or a pillow, just one of Jimin's larger sweaters on. Jimin notices he had been covered in blankets and his makeup had been removed. 

He rubbed his eyes and stood up from his bed. Sungwoon had always been a light sleeper and he immediately woke up from the squeak Jimin's bed made. 

"Hey Min.. How are you feeling?"

"Oh hello," he pauses. "Better I guess."

"That's good," Sungwoon sits up completely.

Jimin sleeps so wildly and he knows he looks a mess. His small hands comb through his hair and the second his arms reach up, his stomach feels cold. Sungwoon had apparently changed his shirt as well and it was way too small for him. He looks up at his best friend who was raising his hands defensively. 

“Look, it was in your closet, so you’re wearing it now.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

They both share a simple laugh.

“I really gotta get rid of all my old clothes,” Jimin chuckles.

“You really fucking do Min. Like please, you’re helping everyone by doing so.”

Jimin keeps laughing and Sungwoon joins in before speaking again, “Hey Min?”

“Yeah?”

“Listen, I know things have been hella tough lately. I really think you need to get out more,” he stops to think carefully before speaking. “Well, more than you do every weekend. There’s a party I’m hosting later tonight. Would you come?”

Jimin knows he’s been hiding in the house for too long, “Sure Sungwoon. That could help me out a bit.”

“Oh thank god,” Sungwoon sighs. “Thought I was gonna have to drag you out.”

Jimin shoves him lightly, “Come on you goof. Time to go.”

“See you at 8 Min. Also dress, eh, sexily.”

“I can do sexy,” he winks.

\--

Around 2 or 3 Jimin begins to get ready. He decides he’s bored of his current hair color, a rather faded and worn out blonde and his roots were showing. He applied some quick bleach to the roots and upon washing it out he applied some silver. As he let the color sit on his hair he picked out his outfit. 

He rummaged through his closet for his silver reflective crop top jacket and some ripped skinny jeans. 

After his shower he dressed himself, at the last minute adding some high waisted fishnets to complete the look. He blow dried his hair and curled the ends, parting it in the middle. He dug out his rings and earrings and accessorized the remainder of his outfit. 

It was nearing 7:50 when he hopped to the front door pulling on his silver sparkly platform vans. He took too long applying his silver smokey eyeshadow and lipstick so he had to rush. He grabbed his keys from the bowl next to the front door and headed out to the party. Before stepping out of the house all the way he doubled checked outside and there was no sign of Hosung, so he took his leave and walked the short distance to Sungwoon’s house, which should take no more than 15 minutes.

Before he even got to the front door, he heard the pounding of music. There were people in the front yard drinking and chatting and inside wasn’t any better. The lights that Sungwoon had spent most of his check on were set up and people were dancing like there was no tomorrow. There were people grinding on each other and making out in the corner. Others downing alcohol and playing body shots, including Sungwoon, with someone who seemed to be Jaehwan. Jimin honestly didn’t know, he couldn’t tell with all these damn lights. He goes to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. He downed his shot in a few seconds. The chilling burn traveled down his throat, something he personally liked. He takes another shot and then two more and finally joined in on the dancing. He doesn’t know who he ended up dancing on, but he felt the steady growing boner behind him. He liked that.

Jimin didn’t go around telling everyone he knew he was good looking and sexy, but he knew he was. He knew the way he moved his hips could do some dangerous things. He almost ends up having many one night stands for such reasons.

The person behind him put their hands on his hips and guided him as the music continued on. He swayed and sweated and enjoyed himself. All the people around him made him hot, body heat radiating off everyone and everything around. He needed to take off his jacket. He needed air. He needed another drink. Something to keep him going. 

He removed himself from the person behind him, flush as ever, and made his way to the kitchen again. There wasn’t much alcohol left, given the amount of people there in the first place. He took a final shot of tequila and another of soju and grabbed some water out of the fridge.

He hadn’t drunk much, but he felt himself becoming tipsy. Random giggles escaping his mouth every now and then as he kept dancing. 

“HEY PRINCESS!”

Jimin’s face went pale when he heard the voice. He thought if he pretended not to hear they would leave him alone. 

“Princess I know you hear me,” the voice shouts over the music.

It’s Hosung. Jimin has to get the hell out of there.

He sprints out of the house, taking an alternate route home to avoid being approached by Hosung. 

He doesn’t even know if he was being followed if he’s honest. He just went on instinct and ran as fast as he could. 

His brain takes a minute to process things. And when he realizes he's okay, he stops running, and tries to catch his breath.

He realizes how much his feet hurt, and how dizzy he is. He hadn’t drunk much of the water he grabbed, and he threw it as he ran away. He didn’t know where he was and he just wanted to fucking go home.

He pulls out his phone and uses the flashlight as well as the occasional streetlights to help him get home.

“Hey! Excuse me,” someone calls out to Jimin.  
He’s more reluctant to turn around because the voice doesn’t belong to Hosung.

“Is there something you need,” Jimin asks holding his breath.

“You look really pretty.”

“Oh.. thanks.”

Jimin continues walking but he hears footsteps closer behind him. 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s weird but perhaps you’d give me your number?” 

Jimin notices the man is out of breath. He had to have ran.

“I’m sorry, I’ve gotta get home.”

He begins walking away when the man grabs his wrist. 

“No please, let me have your number baby. I could walk you home as well?”

“I said I’m fine,” Jimin yanked his arm away.

Jimin begins speed walking until he feels a large hand tangled in his hair, pulling him backwards. His phone fell to the floor, flashlight still on.

“WHAT THE FUCK, LET ME GO!” 

Jimin thrashes and kicks and tries to bite but nothing works.

“Shut the fuck up, or I will kill you,” the guy whispers in Jimin’s ear.

Jimin doesn’t listen. He’s getting further away from his phone.

The guy is quiet as he drags Jimin back into an alley. He puts Jimin up against a wall and stares him down. 

“Take off your clothes,” he demands.

Jimin begins to cry, “W-what?”

“You fucking heard me.”

Jimin pulls off his jacket and lays it on the ground as the man watches. The guy slightly looks to the side, as if he were patrolling for cars and Jimin goes for it.

He pushes the guy away and kicks his foot straight into his knee, inevitably breaking it. The guy falls to the floor and scrambles to get back up and press a knife to Jimin’s neck. Jimin twists his wrist and steals the knife, then stabs him in the shoulder. 

The guy falls to the floor sputtering blood. Jimin knows the man can’t do much to him now, but if he’s some weird Michael Meyers motherfucker, he has to finish him before he has the chance to hurt him.

“Please don’t hurt me,” the guy whispers.

He straddles the guys waist and pulls the knife out of his shoulder before stabbing him again in the neck and chest repetitively, screaming with each blow of the knife.

The man slowly stops breathing and it dawns on Jimin that he just killed a man..

“Fuck, oh god fuck. What did i just- FUCK, fuck fuck. Damn it what do I do? What did I just FUcking do?!!” 

He remembers his phone. He can’t make any calls. He’s shirtless and covered in blood.

“Tonight wasn’t supposed to go like this,” he sobbed. “Fuck.”

He pulls the knife out of the guys chest, grabs his jacket and runs. He sees his phone and he takes it with him.

He prayed nobody looked outside to see a 24 year old man shirtless, covered in blood, and holding a knife. 

He hurries to unlock his apartment door and all of his emotions come out.

He screams and cries and fuck-

He has to get rid of the evidence-

He undresses and showers, sitting there for an hour, rocking himself back and forth, muttering countless things. 

He cried so much. 

Thankfully none of his clothes had blood on them, so he put them away in the closet and cleaned his house. He made it look as nice as possible.

He packed a bag. Filled it with clothes and shoes and some food, as well as the bloody knife. And he makes a run for it.


	4. It Was Self Defense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIC ISN'T TO START ANY FANDOM WARS!!!
> 
> Vulgar langauge, mention of r*pe and murder

Bits and pieces come back to Jimin as he walked. Images of the man bloody underneath him flood his mind. His screams, the man’s screams. He knows it was self defense, he knows it well. But he feels guilty. Maybe he should have called the police. They could have helped him, right? 

Wrong. The police would have convicted him of murder, and sent him to jail. For fucks sake he just killed someone. He isn’t sure the police would have sided with him because there were no witnesses. Just him and the guy he murdered.

Self defense. It was self defense. He tries to calm himself down.

He wanted to call his dad. He wanted to call Sungwoon and all of his other friends. Let them know he was okay. Sungwoon was spamming Jimin. Asking why he left the party, if he was okay. Sungwoon had seen Hosung approach Jimin but he watched carefully as Jimin ran away, too drunk to go after him.

He didn’t even know where he was going. He panicked and ran, like he always did when he was scared. The police should surely catch him for doing that. 

He left around 2 in the morning. Wandering the streets of Seoul, trying to find his way to the freeway. He was carrying a duffle bag that made his shoulder sore and his feet were killing him. Why the hell didn’t he have a car?

Well, his college was around the corner, just a fifteen minute walk away. There was no need for a car. Whenever he went on trips he travelled with a friend. He could walk to a corner store or order his food online. No biggie. He wishes he had gotten a car. 

He had another few miles to go before reaching the interstate where he was gonna hitchhike. 

Out of all the ideas jimin had, he was sure this was the worst. But he had no other choice, did he?

\------

Taehyung had given this a lot of thought.

He knew he was tired of animals, he wanted something harder. He wanted a challenge and he set out to find it.

He drove quietly, some light shiloh music playing in the background. It calmed him.. Just a bit. 

He imagined the type of person he wanted to take. Someone with a small build would be easier to haul, this was a fact. But he didn’t actually take into the type of person he would encounter. Maybe he’d take an unsuspecting person at a mini food mart. And that’s when he got it. 

A hitchhiker. He began to hit the interstate. 

\-----

As the hours passed Jimin’s legs began to hurt more. He slowed down his pace and decided that where he was at, was a good enough place to catch a ride. 

He stuck his thumb out as the first few sets of cars rolled around. They all drove by him and he hung his head in defeat. He was tired and hungry and he hadn’t brought all of the necessary items with him. 

He truly hoped he didn’t have to be standing there all day and night. He thought he should give it another try. 

He stuck his thumb out again, the wind catching in his fingers, sending a chill throughout his entire body. The sun was setting, painting the sky such a pretty orange with shallow hints of pink here and there. He got so lost in the beauty of the clouds, he hadn’t even noticed the car that had slowed down in front of him.

He was shaken out of his dream like trance. 

“Did you need a ride somewhere,” the stranger yelled from his window.

He looked pretty young. Pretty harmless. Jimin thought it had to be okay to get in his car. He didn’t look older than he was, he was very cute. A single monolid and double lid dawned his face. His eyes were a golden brown as the sun set hit his face. He smiled lightly.

“Yes please,” Jimin stammered.

“Hop in then.”

The stranger unlocked his car door, a signal for Jimin to get in.

When the stranger turned to face the road upwards, Jimin slipped the knife into his back pocket and made his way to open the car door.

He slid in easily. The seats of the car were heated, which caused JImin to sigh in pleasure. Fuck he was so sore everywhere. He just needed to get out of the city. Then he’d be back on his feet again looking for somewhere to stay. 

The stranger began to pull out and off down the road. The sun had finally set in the trees. Jimin thought it was such a pity, the strangers eyes were so beautiful and he had a pretty boxy smile. His hair was cut in a mullet dyed a beautiful black. His bangs were curled slightly, and parted in the middle showing a bit of his brows and forehead.

The stranger spoke, “I’m Taehyung.”

Jimin hadn’t even registered the fact that he might’ve been staring. This could be the only logical explanation to why the man spoke his way. 

“I’m Jimin,” he whispers, looking out the window, cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“Ah, nice to meet you Jimin.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

“Where are you headed today?”

“Anywhere. I just need to get out of Korea.”

Tae thinks that’s quite a brilliant idea, nobody would look for him if he crossed state lines and made it to the U.S. Korea didn’t have jurisdiction there. The perfect opportunity had finally struck him. 

“Are you running away?”

Jimin chuckles, “You could say that I guess… Yeah, hah.”

Taehyung sizes the boy up. He’s fairly small, somewhat built, very very attractive. He’d love to have some fun before.. doing what he had to do.

They drove in silence for the next 30 minutes. It was significantly dark outside, the stars were shining and the moon was full in the sky,

It was now or never. Taehyung began to drive slower and slower until he could pull over at a rest stop. Jimin had somewhat dozed off, but now he was awake. 

“Hey what’re we doing? Are you stopping to use the bathroom?”

“Shut up,” Taehyung grills. 

He pulls out a gun and he points it to Jimin's head.

“There is nobody around to hear you scream, Jimin. It’s pointless. Please don’t make this hard on yourself.”

There is absolutely nobody around, and it’s pitch black dark. Jimin could die and nobody would know.

“Put the gun down Taehyung.” 

Jimin doesn’t raise his voice. He hopes he wouldn’t be killed tonight.

Taehyung is unmoving. Hand on the trigger ready to pull at a moments notice. He doesn’t see Jimin’s hand in his pocket, fishing around for the knife he thankfully brought with him. He gets it out in under a minute and presses it to Taehyung’s jugular vein. 

“What damage could you possibly do to me, I’m holding a gun to your head.”

Jimin knows. God, he knows so well. 

“I’m a lot more dangerous with this knife than you think I am,” he said sternly. 

“Oh I doubt you are.”

Taehyung realizes what he said after looking down at the knife with blood stains already on it. From the tip to the handle of the knife. Jimin hadn’t focused on cleaning the knife when he was packing to get out. He could care less.

“You killed someone,” Taehyung whispered. 

Jimin chokes up at that, “I fucking did. Give me your gun and drive. Please just drive.”

Taehyung lowers his gun and Jimin snatches it from him as soon as its not pointed at his face.

Both weapons now in his possession, Jimin feels more comfortable and confident. He’s leading now. This was his show. His shit show, but a show nevertheless. 

Taehyung had driven them to the nearest hotel, where Jimin paid for a double bed room with cash. He laid down some ground rules.

“Listen here,” he points at Tae. “You say anything, you’re dead. You try and leave this room, you’re dead. Touch me and so help me fucking god, I’ll kill you with both of these things.”

He was bluffing, of course. But, if he needed he would use his tools. He had a little captive now. Something about it made Jimin tingly inside. 

Taehyung nods and sits on the bed across from Jimin. 

“I’m gonna shower. You can go after me.” 

“Can I turn on the TV,” Taehyung asks.

“Yeah yeah whatever.”

Jimin heads off to his shower while Taehyung turned on the local news. Jimin emerges from the bathroom in shorts and a tank top to the television broadcasting a local killing. He thought nothing of it until the scene was described. Then he stopped in his steps.

“A body has been discovered in an alley by a resident of this apartment building at aproximately 8 a.m this morning. The man was found with multiple lacerations to the neck and chest and multiple broken bones. More specifically the right knee and left wrist.”

Jimin gets closer to the TV where some brief pictures of the crime were displayed. Taehyung sits confused on his bed, unmoving as he eyeballs Jimin’s actions. A cop with the deepest dimples and blonde undercut continues to unwrap the investigation.

“We identify this man as one of the prowlers who has been reported for hunting at night to rape and kill men. We cannot be sure for certain who killed him, but if you believe you have witnessed anything, please call my precinct for Officer Namjoon. If you say something we may be able to make this friendly neighborhood safer again. Thank you.” 

He walks away from the reporters who continue to yell questions is his direction. 

Jimin shuts off the TV. He’s shaking and his face feels hot. He wants to cry, he might cry. 

“Oh god.. I killed him,” he whispered incoherently..

Taehyung is trying to understand what the man had just said to him, “What?”

“I- I killed that man..”

Taehyung goes rigid.

“You killed him?!?!”

Jimin falls to his knees sobbing. Hands running through hair as his head begins to ache. He feels like the man’s hands are still latched in his hair. Dragging him through that dark alley. Nobody hearing him scream and cry and fight for his life. He almost got raped and killed and who knows what else that guy would’ve done to him.

Taehyung is at a confliction. He wants to comfort the saddened and scared boy on the ground but he doesn’t want to be killed. He thinks he would deserve it. He was out for the former's life first. 

He crawls on the floor and wraps his arm around the shaking older boy.

Jimin wasn’t prepared for the abrupt contact and in response he pinned the younger down on the ground and put the knife to his throat. 

“What the hell were you doing?”

“Trying to comfort you..”

“I thought I told you never to touch me.”

“You did but I-”

“What did I say I would do if you did?”

“You would kill me..”

Jimin’s eyes are full of tears and his face is blotchy. He moves his lips up to the younger boys ear and speaks, “I should kill you right here, right now.” He whispers while sobbing. “I could kill you. Put you out of your poor ass misery right fucking now.”

He’s trying not to collapse on the poor boy. He’s terribly frail and so fucked up right now, but he’s digging the blade further into his neck. Just enough to draw the slightest amount of blood, but not leave him gushing on the pretty sand colored carpet. He’s strong enough for that.

“Please Jimin.. I’m sorry. Did he try and touch you...that night?”

“You don’t know anything about what he tried to do to me,” Jimin screams. “You have no fucking idea about what I went through.”

He cries harder. Taehyung lifts up a hand wipe Jimin’s tears. Jimin let’s him. Eyes swollen with anger and sadness, he lets Taehyung take care of him.

Taehyung thinks Jimin reminds him of his older brother. Maybe that’s why he felt obligated to care for him. Taehyung’s brother was so strong and loveable but when he had his moments he completely shattered. He fell apart in the arms of his younger brother who couldn’t have emotions. He had to save those for when he really needed them. He needed to take care of his brother. 

Jimin fell into Taehyung’s neck until his sobs became muffled and the knife fell beside Tae’s ear. Tae carried Jimin to one of the twin sized beds and laid him down. 

He put the blankets over him and turned off the TV. The gun and knife placed in the bedside drawer so he knew Taehyung wouldn’t try anything. He settled himself into the next bed and decided it’d be good for them to rest.


	5. Connecting Some Dots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of mention of the word R*pe.

It was about 9 in the morning. The sun shone brightly through the mesh curtains of the hotel, light hitting Jimin directly in the eye. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up slowly, letting them adjust to the things around him. Everything looked perfect, in place. But the bed across from him didn’t look full… he rose quickly almost tripping to see if Taehyung was in his bed. He wasn’t.

“Fuck,” Jimin curses.

His mind began to register all the things out of place. Fuck where was his knife? Where was the gun? He frantically searched the room, throwing clothes and blankets until he found them. Placed in the nightstand by his bed. He fished them both out, sighing heavily, and placed them inside of the waistband of his boxers. They stabbed him gently, enough to leave a dent if left for too long. 

As he’s adjusting them to his liking, someone is knocking on the door. He whips out the gun and is holding it down at his side. He walks slowly to the little peephole, and peers through. It’s Taehyung, holding a bag- No a few bags in his hands and looking fairly anxious.

“Damn it.”

Jimin yanks the door open and snatches the taller inside, “Where the FUCK were you?”

Taehyung nods towards the bags in his hands in response.

“I don’t know what the fuck that means,” Jimin growls.

“I went to a nearby store.”

“For?!?” 

“Things I think are gonna be very helpful if that really is the guy you killed on tv..”

Jimin is curious...

“You came back..”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“You- Nothing. Lay it out on the bed.”

Taehyung empties the contents of the bags onto his bed. Some different color hair dye, food, drinks, clothes, more bullets, cleaning products. The list goes on.

“What the hell do we need all of this for?” 

Jimin is very puzzled. He brings the gun back into his waistband and looks up at Taehyung.

“Wait, where did you get the money for this?”

“I have money, I'm not completely useless.”

JImin looks away. He’s really pretty. The sun hits him perfectly and he’s able to see more of the boy. He’s about 5’10, extremely fit and... His eyes wander down. And he’s big, okay.

“Hello?! Earth to Jimin,” Taehyung waves his arms.

“I’m here, I’m here. What’s the plan.”

“First, we’ve both got to change our appearances. I know we- you, haven’t been identified yet but best it’s the best plan of action.”

Jimin’s hair is gonna be so dead. 

“Yeah sure, whatever.”

“Second, we need to get rid of any trace that we were here. Maybe wipe things down a bit, clean up.”

“Mhm.”

“And these clothes. Put these on.”

Taehyung tosses Jimin a medium white t-shirt and grey joggers. He pulls out a dark blue striped flannel and black jeggings for himself. They both get changed into their clothes and they size each other up. 

“You look like a laid back athlete,” Taehyung speaks.

“Thanks. Why are you dressed like that?”

“What do you mean? You don’t like it?”

“You look like some flashy art student, who’s also a part-time model. Literally what the fuck.”

Taehyung chuckles a deep hearty chuckle. His collarbone exposed to the room, and Jimin thinks he’d look pretty all marked up. His jeans hug his thighs and nice long legs, and Jimin continues to check the other out. The jeans made Taehyung’s everything stand out. And he felt himself staring, but he couldn’t look away.  
“Thank you,” he finally speaks.

Jimin takes a step forward approaching the boy, taking in all his beauty. He raised his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind the others ear. They’re breathing in each other's air, inhaling one another's scents. 

Jimin inhales the deepest, a sweet scent infiltrates his nose. He sighed contentedly as he looked up to meet the eyes of the other. Taehyung eyeballed him slowly as the shorter stood on his tippy toes to reach his ear. 

“You’re welcome,” he whispered seductively. 

It sent shivers down Taehyung’s spine. He knew they had to get started soon, or they’d be put really far behind in their plans. He backs up from his Hyung and breathes out. 

“We should get started,” he mutters, hand scratching the back of his head. 

“I think we should cut your hair.”

It’s just a suggestion but Taehyung nods slowly. Jimin watches as he walks away blushing, to wipe down surfaces.

Cute. 

\-------

Back in Seoul, Officer Kim Namjoon and his entire precinct had been looking for this prowler. He had been sighted over 5 times and had raped over 7 men. He wasn’t the only prowler they had come across in the past 6 months. The crime rates in Seoul had been dropping tremendously until these men had shown up. 

Random days out of the week or month, poor, fragile-looking boys would stumble into his station. All saying they had been raped and the guy dropped them off when he finished. It was quite odd as after previous rapes, he'd finished them off for good.

He noticed early on that the boys all carried similar traits. They were all fairly built, and 5’8 and shorter, and they were all pretty. Not just pretty, but some of the prettiest men Namjoon had ever seen. Plump lips, and bright eyes. Soft different color hair. It was the same with all of them.

Namjoon rode down to the crime scene with his partner, Officer Kim Seokjin, sitting in the passenger seat. He sipped his coffee out of a pretty pink jeweled mug and quietly stared at the life outside of the car window. 

“It’s such a pretty neighborhood,” he states. “It’s surprising that crime like this can happen out here.”

“It is,” Namjoon acknowledges.

“I hope that you won’t lose yourself in this case,” Seokjin speaks blandly.

Namjoon is a workaholic. He’s always rereading previous cases or has his face in a book somewhere.

“Jinnie you know how important my work is to me.”

“It’s important to me too.”

“Jinnie-”

“No, Joon. Promise me. I warned you of what would happen if you lost your way again.”

“I promise, Hyung.”

“Thank you.” 

He finishes his coffee and they don’t say another word till they arrive on the scene.

The scene still wasn’t clear of forensics and fingerprinting, though the body had been cleared out. 

The duo split up to go and collect more data. 

Seokjin went to talk to more witnesses anything he could get, Namjoon went to the coroner’s office. He’d be back for Jin around lunch. 

At the office, the coroner had lots to share.

“You see these bruises on either side of the torso?”

Namjoon nods.

“These were formed by pressure from the knees. He was being straddled when he was killed. However, the person that killed him wasn’t heavy enough to fracture any ribs, or bruise on the stomach.”

“So you’re telling me it was someone tiny,?”

“Precisely. Look at these stab wounds.”

He touches lightly on the cuts. 

“They’re hesitant,” Namjoon states.

The coroner nods. 

“Wait are you suggesting that the killer is the victim? Someone who felt guilty about stabbing him. But judging from the single deep stab wound, they got more aggressive in defense for their life.”

“It could be very possible Officer Kim. Does it fit your prowlers m.o?”

“Oh my god... I gotta call Seokjin. Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome.”

He walks out of the office with a finger in one ear and his phone to the other. It’s quite loud outside. 

“Jin, I think I got a lead! I’m coming back your way.”

“I might have some info as well. See you soon.”

Namjoon picks Seokjin up in the squad car and they circle around to a local diner. It’s 1:15 pm, their lunchtime. They sit and order their food, making it a habit to eat before discussing work-related things. But Namjon just can’t help himself.

He slowly lowers his Sprite and Orange Fanta and speaks, “Guess what the coroner helped me figure out today?”

“Hm?”

“The killer is the victim Jinnie.”

“What,” Jin’s eyes widen in surprise.

“When we looked at the body, there were certain indications of it being someone smaller than him. Like small kneecap dents on the side of the torso and no broken ribs, as he was being straddled. The m.o the prowlers have kept through every reported rape case, are small beautiful men.”

“Right,” Jin nods his head.

“What if someone was walking home. Perhaps, from a party or late get together. They’re minding their own business and the prowler comes up to them. Its pitch black dark outside, and late as hell. What would you do if you were about to be raped?”

“I’d hurt the person trying to hurt me.”

“Exactly,” Namjoon slaps the table as if he’d just solved the entire mystery.

“But Namjoon,” Jin begins. “Why didn’t they call 911. They left him there.”

“Would you call 911 to save someone who was gonna kill you when it was all over?”

“No..”

“We should get this info out to the precinct. Get a profile to everyone.”

They finish up their lunch and head back to the station.

The station was never not busy. Plenty of officers lingered in their cubicles, others trading information in hallways. Press conferences further down. It was hectic. 

Seokjin and Namjoon made it to their adjoining desks. Namjoon’s was messier than Seokjin’s. Case files that hadn’t been closed, more importantly, The rapes they could never pin to a face. That was over now. 

“Seokjin,” Chief of police Sejin calls.

“Yes, sir?”

“How are we doing on the rape victims?”

“I will be calling them in for facial recognition on the man who was killed.”

“Good.”

“Sir?”

“Yes?”

“I’d like it if you didn’t call them victims. I know they are, kinda... But they made it out alive and right now they’re survivors. So next time when referring to these boys please use their names. I’m sure that’s what they’d like.”

“Okay.”

Jin's eyes soften. He’s glad he wasn’t gonna have to argue with the head of his precinct right now. 

\----------

Jimin and Taehyung had successfully cleaned the entire room, without making it reek of chemicals, and changed their appearances. 

Jimin now dawned on shiny black hair and Taehyung brown hair. He more of a sight the more he changed, moved. Jimin was fascinated. 

“What now Taehyung?”

“We get the hell out of here.”

They double-checked the entire rest of the room for any forgotten things, and Jimin slipped his knife in the duffel bag, gun in his waistband. 

They check out and load up Taehyung’s car. Wandering hopelessly around the cities in Korea.


	6. 21 Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd open separate tabs in youtube to listen to the songs in italics as you read, it'll set the mood. 
> 
> Painkiller-ruel  
> face to face- ruel  
> Affection- between friends  
> distraction- kehlani
> 
> there are some lyrics included from the songs this chapter when you read it'll be like this: 'lyrics'. don't get confused I skipped some parts of the songs to go with the flow of the scene.

Jimin and Tae drive as the sun sets behind the mountains. Such pretty clouds giving them nostalgic feels. ‘Painkiller’ by Ruel playing on the radio in the car. Jimin bopping his head as Taehyung drives them around. The city lights peering in the car windows until it gets dark. They blast music as they drive. Singing words to songs in harmony with one another. 

"Cause you're my painkiller  
When my brain gets bitter  
You keep me close  
When I've been miserable  
And it takes forever  
To let my brain get better  
You keep me close  
You keep me close"

Jimin smiles at Taehyung more than half the time. Taehyung smiling a big boxy smile back. 

This guy tried to kill me, Jimin thinks. But I’m falling for him more and more by the second. 

Taehyung is thinking too. He killed someone. But I’m risking my life to help him not get caught. To be with him...

They end up somewhere deserted, completely alone in a car together. Taehyung takes his seat belt off and he faces Jimin in the car. Jimin does the same. 

They look at each other and Jimin speaks. Ruel’s ‘Face to Face’ playing faintly in the background.

“Let’s play 21 questions.”

“Okay, I'm down.”

“What’s your favorite food..”

“Oh my god, that’s such a weak question. I thought you were gonna ask who my love interest is or something like that,” he throws his head back and cackles.

“I was getting there,” Jimin laughs back.

“It’s Japchae. What’s your sign?”

“I’m a Libra.”

“Ooooo party animal.”

Jimin sighed and rolled his eyes, “That’s such a stereotype for Libras. What or who is your love interest?”

“Have you finally got there? LMAO, it’s Tinashe, though I am gay.”

“I like her, she’s good,” Jimin acknowledges. “Gay, hm?”

“Yeah. What about you? Have an interest in anybody?”

‘I'm in my bed sitting, talking to screens all-day  
But I can't seem to say what's on my brain’

“Well, there’s this one person.”

“Go on.”

‘If you would feel the same  
If one day we'd meet face to face’

“I know I shouldn’t feel attracted to this person. But it’s strange because I am. This person almost did a bad thing to me, yet I can’t get them out of my head.”

Taehyung feels a twinge in his stomach, he feels his cheeks burning. The song blends perfectly with the start to ‘Affection’ by Between Friends

“I wonder if it’d be okay to kiss this person,” Jimin asks out loud.

“It is,” Taehyung nods his head frantically leaning in with Jimin for the kiss.

The second their lips collide it's like fireworks go off in his head. He was never able to feel anything with people. Couldn’t get himself hard. A simple kiss with Jimin somehow changed all that. 

Without even breaking off from the progressing kiss, Jimin turns up the radio. The song surrounding them completely.

‘Wrapped up in all the choices you're not giving to me’

The kiss was getting rougher, sexier, wetter. Jimin pulled away for a quick second.

“We aren’t taking this too fast right?”

“No, No. Keep going.”

Jimin knows it’s a lie but he can’t push himself off the younger. He wants more. Needs more.

They kiss some more making their way to the backseat.

‘Boy, I'm looking for affection in all the wrong places  
And we'll keep falling on each other to fill the empty spaces

Jimin tugs off Taehyung’s pants and his own follow suit. The shirts are easier to get off. 

(One more time)  
Oh, I'm looking for affection in all the wrong places  
And we'll keep falling on each other to fill the empty spaces’ 

Jimin is wrapped up in Taehyung’s legs, just kissing. Leaving marks on his collar bones. Biting and sucking, blowing on them to send shivers down Taehyung’s spine.

Taehyung trembles when Jimin does this. He’s only bottomed once or twice before but he knows tonight he’s gonna let Jimin take care of him. 

Jimin works his hand into Taehyung’s boxers and strokes him slowly. He knows it’s probably not the best feeling because it’s not wet. So he removes his hand and wipes his fingers on his tongue before putting it back in to jerk him off. 

Taehyung winces at the feeling of his cock being rubbed. Jimin focuses his hand towards the tip of Taehyung’s dick, giving it the most attention. Moving his hand in circles on top of Taehyung’s pre-cum leaking tip.

Taehyung rises his chest heavily, lifting from the seat as the pleasure takes over him. Jimin stops touching him for a quick second, and Taehyung whines so loud.

“Shh baby, I’m gonna take care of you,” Jimin whispers.

Jimin removes Taehyung’s boxers completely and takes the younger into his mouth. His plump lips spreading around the cock. He squeezes Taehyung’s shaft, and massages his balls, licking from the bottom to the top. 

‘Do me a favor, pick me up, take me out later  
Don't worry about no paper’

Taehyung’s eyelids flutter shut as moans fall from his lips.

“Fuck Jimin.”

Jimin sucks harder on the particular spot that has Taehyung moaning his name. That’s the only thing that he wants filling his mind.

‘Are you down to be a distraction. baby?  
But don't distract me, let me ask you baby’

“Baby, I’m going to assume you don’t have lube or condoms in your car.”

Taehyung notices that Jimin’s lips are puffy and red. He looks so wrecked just from sucking him off.

“You would be assuming right.”

“Looks like you’ll have to take me raw. I think I could stretch you.”

“Wait, Min.”

“Hm?”

“Let me suck you off?”

“Aw, go ahead baby.”

Jimin lays back in his seat and lets the younger take him into his mouth. Fuck, it was warm and slick with spit. Every time Taehyung came up for a breath spit would trail from his mouth back to the base of Jimin’s cock.

‘To keep me right and keep me up all night  
We can get faded  
This life can make you so jaded  
So we can stay shaded  
Just do us and try to get it right oh’

He was throbbing with want. When he felt that Jimin was wet enough he announced it.

“I’m gonna ride you.”

Jimin raised a sly eyebrow, “Baby can take me? Am I wet enough?”

“Yes, yes you’re fine,” Taehyungs is getting anxious now.

Jimin tsk’s at the boy. 

“I promise you’re fine, Jimin. Just let me ride you.”

He settles himself on top of Jimin, spreading himself so Jimin could slip in easier. Jimin gives him a bit to adjust as he winces at the warmth wrapping around his dick.

“Fuck,” taehyung whimpers as he slides all the way around Jimin, who is quite big for someone of his size.

Jimin lets out tiny gasps and Taehyung moves his hips in circles on top of him. 

Taehyung grabs Jimin’s arms and pins them above his head so he can’t touch. At first, Jimin enjoyed it, but then he was furious. He longed to put his hands in Tae’s perfect hair. He wanted to choke him and grab his ass so hard it left fingerprint marks. The image of his handprint directly on Taehyung’s ass cheek sends him into even more of a frenzy. He had yanked his hands out of Tae’s grip and placed his arms around his waist. He held him in place as he buried himself into Taehyung.

Taehyung bounced up and down on Jimin’s cock, which was throbbing so much inside of him. He could've come from that alone. 

Jimin finished first. Cum sitting inside of Taehyung as they made out. His hands slowly stroking Tae until he came on his chest.

“Good boy,” he mutters.

He praises Taehyung as they try and clean up. They couldn’t sleep in the car here. Risk being caught, the only thing to do was find another hotel or motel. 

He gives Taehyung and himself a fresh set of clothes from the trunk and drives them to the nearest motel. Tae, asleep in the backseat until they arrive. This time, they get a room with one bed and they sleep together. Taehyung cuddled into Jimin’s chest after a nice long shower. 

“Goodnight, TaeTae.”

“Goodnight, Minnie.”


	7. My Friend Went Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The station is really busy today.

The police station was busy this morning. It’s been busy every morning since the murder. The curtains and blinds shut, and every officer jam packed into one another. The smell of coffee and donuts were the only thing keeping Namjoon going. Seokjin hadn’t even arrived at the station yet, but there was something he needed to discuss with the Chief anyway, so his late arrival wouldn’t affect much.

He barely made his way to Sejin’s office when a particularly distraught boy burst through the stations doors. 

“Fuck- please need help,” he cried.

Namjoon sprinted to where he stood and grabbed the shuddering boy before he collapsed from exhaustion. 

Namjoon carried him to his desk which was still so very cluttered, “Would you like something to drink?”

“Coffee please..”

“You got it.”

All the officers’ heads were turned towards the boy. He fit the description of the prowlers recent victims and maybe he was here to report it.

Namjoon places a small cup of coffee in front of him. “What's your name?”

“My name’s Sungwoon...”

“Nice to meet you Sungwoon,” he extends his hand for a shake, which Sungwoon returns strongly. “What brings you here this morning?”

“Well I.. I have a problem.”

“Does it have anything to do with the murder of the guy we found?”

“What? No. He deserved to die.”

“I’m not supposed to agree, but yes he did.” 

“A few days ago, a friend of mine went missing.”

“Did you report it?”

“I did. But they never got back to me. I haven’t slept in days, I’m so worried, Officer Kim.”

“Can you give me the name of the officer who took your call,” Namjoon blandly asks.

“I don’t really remember the name I’m sorry.”

‘Okay, what’s your friend's name?”

“Park Jimin, sir.”

“How long has he been missing?”

“He’s been missing for about 3 days. Last time I saw him was at my party on Saturday night. There’s this boy who has been harassing him for a while after he refused to hookup, and i saw him at my party despite not being invited. After that I saw Jimin running away but was too drunk to do anything about it.”

“What’s the boy's name?”

“His name’s Kim Hosung. We go to the same college, the three of us.” 

“Alright,” Namjoon looks up from his notepad. “I’m gonna need a recent photo of your friend Jiimin so I can get it out to the press and your phone number. I’ll get back to you as soon as I am able to get some more information.”

“Thank you so much Officer Kim,” Sungwoon bows. 

“My pleasure,” he bows back.

Sungwoon walks slowly to the door when Seokjin walks in with an elderly woman on his arm. “Namjoon help,” he stammers.

Namjoon is up in seconds getting this woman to Seokjin’s desk.

She croaks upon sitting down, “My gun is missing.”

“What,” Seokjin asks.

“I have a gun, registered under my husband's and my name.”

“And it’s nowhere in the house?”

“I’ve checked everywhere. I can’t find it.”

“Where could it have gone,” Namjoon chimes in.

“Well, I have a grandson. Who maybe isn’t completely alright in the head. His name’s Taehyung. Hasn't been the same after his brother died, though he’s 24 now. He came to see me about 3 days ago. It was there up until then. This is his picture. His parents haven't seen him since he left my place either. Please help me, I can’t lose another grandchild, his parents wouldn’t be able to handle another son’s death.”

“Okay ma’am we’ll distribute this image to the press and see what we can do.”

“No please. I know that you’ve all got better things to do than search for my deranged grandson, but please keep it out of the press. You’ll never be able to find him if he knows you’re looking for him.”

“Ma’am-”

“Trust me,” she gets out of her chair and waddles out of the station.

Seokjin flips over the picture she handed him to reveal an older baby picture. “Namjoon, he’s gotta be like 10 in this picture. How the hell do we identify him?”

“We can run his face through the database. Kids who aren’t right in the head always show the signs of being unwell. Surely someone's pets ended up missing or something, maybe they reported it.”

“Okay,” Seokjin sounds unsure.

“Jinnie are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Namjoon announces a press conference for the missing person

News reports surrounded the outside of the station, and as soon as he spoke their questions flooded his ears.

“Park Jimin has been missing since Saturday night. Nobody has been able to get in contact with him since then. He’s 24 years old and 5’8. This is the most recent picture of him brought in by his friend.” He holds it up for everyone to see. “If you see him, or believe you’ve seen him within these past 3 days, please contact us at the number at the bottom of your screens.”

“Is there anymore information on the murder that happened a few days ago,” Jung Hoseok asks through his mic. He’s Seoul's most famous news reporter.

'What do we know about the killer? How long will you hide this from the citizens of the city?'

Reporters bombard him with questions he really can’t answer.

“There is no information that can be disclosed at this moment. Thank you for your patience and time,” Namjoon walks back into the station as the rest of the police get the reporters out and away from the station.

“Namjoon, sir?”

“Yes, Yoongi?”

“I think we’ve got a led on this Jimin guy.”

“Already?” 

“Yeah. He checked into this hotel a few days ago. Desk manager says they remember him vividly.”

“Alright then. Seokjin and Yoongi, you’re with me. Everyone else handles incoming calls and refers them back to my desk. Get names and phone numbers.”

They all acknowledge him with a simple nod. Sejin heads back to his office as the station phones begin ringing.


End file.
